english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (581 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (495 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (455 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (445 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (432 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (428 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (414 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (395 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (381 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (373 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (353 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jennifer Hale (345 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (335 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (321 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (319 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (319 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (305 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (288 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (283 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (283 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (273 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (269 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (251 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (240 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (238 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (233 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (233 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (231 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (229 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (229 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (225 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (224 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (223 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (221 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (221 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wendee Lee (221 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (220 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (218 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (214 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (212 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (211 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (208 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (207 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (206 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (201 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (200 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (200 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (200 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (196 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (191 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (185 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (183 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (180 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (178 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (178 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (176 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (172 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (171 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (170 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (167 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (165 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (164 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (162 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (161 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (161 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (161 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (160 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (159 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (156 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (155 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (148 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (146 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (144 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (144 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (144 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (143 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (143 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (143 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (141 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (140 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (138 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (138 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (137 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (134 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (130 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (130 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (128 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (128 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (126 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (126 VA titles) (American) † #April Winchell (124 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (124 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (124 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (123 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (123 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (123 VA titles) (American)